The Four Horsemen
by Quincy007
Summary: Another post Third Impact story and the year is 2018 and the entire country of Japan is dead, excpet for three survivors. Its up to Eva-01 to get them back together to try to save the world. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. The hall is rented, the band is playing,...

The Four horsemen

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva. Mmm'kay?

Authors's Note: This is my first completed attempt at Eva fanfic writing. Let me know what you think of it. By the by even allowing for 3 years of maturing, my representations are probably OOC despite my best efforts. I just can't write pansies, bitches, and Angel clones, not adept at living As Shinji would say, sorry.

2018-Three years after the Aborted Third impact, of which there was disastrous results. The entire country of Japan was wiped out except for three survivors: Asuka Langly Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, and Shinji Ikari. The only people to even be alive in that wasteland. Thankfully most of the Country's normal population was evacuated when the JSSDF attacked. 

*NERV Headquarters-Germany. 

"Ma'am we have a new contact in outer space."

"So? Its not like we have any strike capabilities." She muttered. NERV's budget was so low; they could barely afford to monitor the skies.

"But this contact-it has a code color…"

"What?!" Major Sohryu ran up to the monitor. "Blue? No, it's changing from black to blue. And back again. Get me a visual!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What is it Second Child?" Major Ayanami asked from her post a few stations over.

"Mien Gott. Call some army and have them blast at that thing. Good God. No. Its back Rei."

"Who? What?" _Don't say angels, don't say angels._

"Unit-01" _That's even worse._ Rei thought. If it found a pilot it could become a god once more. Specifically one pilot.

It still shined metallic purple. The wings of pure energy fluttered gracefully. The lance Longinous was still clenched in its fist. It seemingly swam through space and cut through the atmosphere. As rockets and heavy artillery flew at it, it sank and rose to avoid the shots. It sliced a large missile in two with the lance. Nothing was stopping it. It slowed down as it neared Japan, but it still looked as if it was going to crash with large amounts of force.

"Nobody…lives there anymore, right?"

"On last census of the country of Japan, the population was 1." Rei said not meeting Asuka's eyes.

"You…don't mean…that…"

"Our Ikari is still in Japan."

* The remains of Tokyo-3

He wiped his brow as he heaved the final block into place. Finding rubble was easy, but finding decent scrap to make stuff out of, it was nigh impossible. The Angels, The Evas, The Mass-production Evas, and the Third impact, they really made a mess out of this place. Sitting down on an old park bench, he let himself a small smile. He finally had built a decent shelter from the elements.

"Harder than it first looked." He murmured. He wasn't used to talking, he hadn't a need to do it in two years. It was just him, some books, and nothing.

The high whistling sound was apparent, and he remembered that pitch exactly. He had flown at it so many times before. He looked around and then he saw the crash in one of the Ashino Lakes…number 3. 

Steam poured off the sides, and water glistened on the Artificial Human Evangelion. The head turned, as if looking for something. And it did. It found Shinji Ikari.

"Hello Mother. Are you needed again?"

He held no fear in his heart as the Eva walked to him, finally kneeling before him. Shinji grabbed onto the Metal plates and began to climb to the base of the neck-and the entry plug.

* A SR-71 blackbird over China.

"I can't believe that Idiot went back to Japan. After all the people who died, after all the suffering, he went back there."

"He left because he felt bad enough about starting the Third impact."

"You started the Third impact."

Rei waved a hand. "Semantics. He felt responsible. For all he knew it was his fault, I don't blame him. He lost a lot in that."

"He didn't lose us. I mean its kind of selfish to just run off. How him."

"He copes differently than you or I. He actually has emotions that could be something other than cold bitchiness."

"Go to hell."

"I'm on Earth, isn't that good enough?"

Asuka smiled. Though they used to be nemesis's the fact that they were the only survivors of a horrible disaster made them share a kind of bond. Like the one they still had with Shinji, even though he was never very close.

Rei opened her laptop and began to read information off the screen. "I am getting bio-feed data from Eva-01. Synch ratio is 100% steady. Pilot's nerve, pulse and, circadian rhythm are nominal. Apparently he hasn't forgotten how to pilot." 

Asuka swore, the last thing they needed was That Eva back again. The museums all had pictures of it being carried into the sky by the mass production Evas, moments before the Third impact. "I thought we were done with that. I really did."

"Shinji told us she would come back."

"But…Damn. What disaster awaits the Invincible Shinji and his sidekicks now?"

"None are reported in the Dead Sea Scrolls."

"Christ. If we can get him out I want some answers."

"That is the largest 'If ' I have ever heard."

"Yea, yea."

* Tokyo-3.

The Light was blinding. The first thing they did was gather the remains of any Eva they could find. The Skeletons under Terminal Dogma worked nicely too. What original mass they couldn't find they got from broken buildings. 

"Is this going to be enough?"  
It had better be

"Worst case, what happens?"

We all die, But since that's going to happen if we don't try…

"Gotcha." 

Slowly Eva Unit-01 made a pulsing light for a few minutes before things started to get too bright to look at. Shinji saw the black shadows on his screen form around them. 

Asuka and Rei were having an even harder time looking into the light, but were more concerned with the flying debris it was pulling in. "What the hell is he doing? Self Detonating?"

"I don't think so. Self-Detonating is an explosion-outward force. I think…Hell I don't know!"

"You knew him better!"

"I did not!"

"He was always staring at you!"

"That's because he got to see you everyday! I was variety!"

"You always knew he liked you, that's why His dad used you to get him to pilot the thing in the first place!"

"I never knew he existed before then!"

"Yea right!"

"Ayanami! Asuka! Knock it off! I can hear you all the way over here!"

They turned their heads at the now vacant blinding light area. Almost in unison they let out gasps, "My god…"/ "Ikari…"

Unit-01 was on its knees, hunched over, like it was out of breath, Arranged around it were Units-00, 02, and 03. All Shining in the early morning sun, The Prototype was on one knee with hands resting on it. Unit 02 was sitting crossed legged the head looking over in their direction. Unit 03 crouched low, as if hiding from the sun. 

"Our Evas."

"Including the lost unit-03."

"How…what does he expect to come of this?"

The Plug exited unit-01, and Shinji stumbled out, just as tired as his Eva. He looked a little paler than he should have, considering all the time in the sun he had. His hair was wet from LCL, where it came from, who knows, but the most interesting thing was that his clothes were also changed into a Plug suit that closely resembled the armor of Unit-01.

He got off the Eva, and sat against its foot, about ready to collapse. When Asuka and Rei got over there, he was asleep. Asuka reached to slap him awake, but Rei stopped her, "He is very tired, abusing him at this point is futile."

"I don't abuse him, he deserves it."

"In all my time with him, I have only found one time were it was necessary to slap Ikari, and I know that I was wrong in that now."

"Fine, be submissive, I bet he likes domineering women."

Rei actually rolled her eyes, her favorite facial expression, "All right Second Child."

Asuka snorted at her designation and pulled out her cell phone, "I want a lock-down on the entire country of Japan, I don't care how little anyone cares, they will. No press, no satellite photos, and no boats, airplanes, or anything."

"Good idea."

"I know. It's why I'm in charge."

"You are in charge because I choose not to be."

"Are you just placing all your hopes on the idea he likes submissive women?"

"No. I just like to avoid confrontation."

"Then you picked the wrong friend."

"I learned that upon meeting you."

"What? You totally blew me off!"

"That was Rei II, surely you can't hold me responsible for her actions." Rei said innocently. 

"That may have worked back in the day, but I'm on to you."

"On to me?"

"The Victim of horrible science thing, I bet it really scored points with Shinji."

"You were the one who kissed him because you were bored, how's that for forward?"

"Like you've ever done better."

Rei considered that for a moment before looking at Shinji with a sorrowful (missed opportunity?) look, "We skipped right to Second base."

"What?" Asuka glared at the sleeping boy, "That's it, you are going to explain something right now!"

"Hwah? Ugh…I don't feel so good. Hello Ayanami, Asuka." Shinji promptly fell back into unconsciousness.

"How come he never calls you by your first name?"

"Respect. Not that he doesn't respect you, but its different, you lived with him."

"You get his feet, it's getting hot out here. We'll take him to the Plane."

*The SR-71

"From the looks he is suffering from extreme exhaustion, dehydration, and a little malnutrition. Oddly they seem to be recent symptoms rushing him all at once."

"How do you know all this?"

"There are Medical feedback sensors in his plug suit."

"It is stylish."

"Heh. If we make him eat and drink some before letting him go, he'll be fine."

"How long do you think he'll be out?"

"It's been…14 hours. My guess is anything after 18 but no more than 24."

Rei looked out at the setting sun. They had gotten a few angry calls from the U.N., who seemed upset at the sudden return of Eva's. They had brushed them off with, when we know you will. It was a sort of stalemate. The U.N. hadn't forbidden the Evangelions, but they just didn't give them enough money to rebuild them. So, these Evas were perfectly legal, and private property.

"Rei, Ever think that he was just afraid to choose between us?"

"This is most we have ever talked about Ikari, in the shortest span of time. He is obviously on your mind, but it keeps coming back to our little 'love triangle'. In answer to your question though, I think that he cared about either of us to much to choose, if he was to choose one, he would risk hurting the other, and to him, that was unacceptable."

"I suppose. I wonder why he didn't come back with us."

Rei had been wondering that too, and to that question, she had no hypothesis. She could only assume, and she hated doing that, "Ask him when he wakes."

He shook his head groggily, how long had he been out? He remembered getting out of Unit-01, but then he thought he saw Asuka and Rei in an argument-about him. In his dreams alright… "Where am I? Ugh…"

He slowly sat up, and hit his head on a bunk. Biting back a swear, Shinji pulled himself from the bunk, a sheet over something that might have been considered a mattress. He looked at his Plug suit oddly, a gift from his Eva, he supposed. Stumbling out into the main area, he walked right into a familiar body.

As he tried to sit back up, he felt extremely heavy. Then he realized that someone was sitting on him. "Sorry."

"It was just as my fault as it was yours. Don't worry about it Ikari. I'm pleased to see you are up." 

"Hello Ayanami. Could you please get off of me—"

"You couldn't just wait to get him alone could you? You had to jump his bones right away? You perverts. Especially you."

"Asuka, I just got up and I walked into Ayanami, its nothing."

Rei smiled, "Or is he just saying that to get you to leave so that we may continue?"

"Ahh! Get off of him so I can hit him!" She shook her fist threatingly. 

Rei got off of Shinji and helped him up. He stood for a few seconds, and then let out a breath. "I got some…bad news."

"You want to sleep with Asuka?"

"Uh…I'm not going to answer that because either answer is wrong. No, I mean work related." He gestured to the Eva's who still remained unmoved.

"We're the command element, we aren't supposed to fight."

"I don't care. I need three more pilots. This is big. Armageddon Big."

"The end of the world?"

"Are you joking?"

"Why else would Mother come back?"

"Whatever you do, please don't call that thing your mother again." Asuka shuddered.

"I'll call her whatever I damn well please, Asuka, and don't presume to order me. I'm not some NERV flunkey." He snapped. He didn't like being ordered around, not anymore. Following orders got him in this mess.

"Ikari, why do we need to pilot again?"

He sat down, and took a very Commander Ikari like pose. "Since the third Impact is no longer a viable option, the people in charge have deemed the human race to be insignificant enough to warrant its destruction. So the Four Horsemen are to be leashed upon the world. War. Famine. Plague. Death. Right out of revelations. I was skeptical at first, after all there are things to happen before the horsemen."

"Like?"

"From my understanding (And that of the Author's) the horsemen were released from seals, of which there are seven these are the start of the End of the world. The first is a false Christ, or a false savior."

"Commander Ikari?"

"My best guess. Then follows War, Plague & Famine, and Death. Since we didn't really stop my father, these are bound to happen. Next is the Martyred Remnant, but I had trouble understanding that part, followed by Anarchy. This is the first in a series of sevens, the rest including Trumpets, Bowls-or vials, dooms, and new things. I'm not real sure as to our place in the rest of these events, or what they actually pertain to, but I do know that The Four are coming, perhaps one by one or perhaps in a line, and we get to stop them in a last ditch effort to save the world."

"Your Eva told you all of this?"

"And from what I've read in the actual book. I'm serious; we don't practically kill ourselves trying to reconstruct the Eva's out of good fun. They are going to be needed."

Rei looked at the Eva's, "I believe you. The Evangelions were designed to fight against angels though. Do we have a chance?"

"Probably not, but If you don't try, what is the point? We need to construct weapons again. Swords, knives, staves, spears, lances-whatever."

Asuka stood up, "This is nuts you realize. I don't doubt what you are saying, after all, why would you lie? But this is not going to be easy to convince others. The money we're going to need…"

"Ignore the money, the Eva's can take care of themselves. All we need are weapons. If we have to, we'll go fisticuffs, but I know that the Germany Facility and the American plant used to have warehouses of Eva weapons."

"And you reconstructed Eva-03. Do you think that Suzuahra will pilot it again?"

"I don't know, but there is four of them, we need four of us, that way, somebody can die in each battle, and we have a chance of making it through this."

"You're serious?"

"Gravely. I'd rather neither of you die, but you are the best Eva pilots in the world."

"The only."

"That makes us the best Asuka."

Asuka shuddered, "This time it's to really save the world, eh?"

"Yes."

"And you can't just decide not to let it happen and stop it?"

"No."

"Here's to making my life more difficult."

*New Tokyo-America.

The door emitted an odd rapping noise. Like someone was unceasingly beating on it. Which, of course, couldn't be right, There was no one left to care about him. So the door must be for someone else. Satisfied with his conclusion, he put his head back down on the pillow. 

When the noise didn't stop, and he began to hear yelling, Touji Suzuhara groaned and stumbled to the door. Those damn neighbors of his, probably going to complain about the smell again, like he knew where it came from…

Swinging the door open, he noticed his 'visitors' had removed two of the hinges already, "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep…Shinji? Ayanami? Satan?"

"Shut up. Listen up." Asuka growled.

Shinji gave an annoyed glance, "We need your help. Its dangerous, and it involves something you probably hate"

"Sleeping with Asuka?" Rei and Touji said at the same time.

"…No." Shinji looked at Rei and Touji with a tired look, "I mean piloting an Eva again."

"Oh, just that. That might be more of a request if you had any Evas for me to pilot."

Shinji pulled out a matte photo. "Meet Unit-03 Beta."

"Holy-what-the-fuck?"

"A situation is going to happen and we need 4 Eva pilots."

"Last time I did this…I was nearly killed."

Shinji bowed his head, "I know. I'm pretty sure you won't be nearly killed this time."

"All or nothing?"

"Yes."

He looked Shinji right in the eye, "Are you doing this willingly?"

"Yes. This is my idea."

"I'll do it. If Shinji thinks its important enough to die over it probably is."

"You may want to pack some stuff. We'll be on the run a lot though."

"Gotcha."

He hobbled off into the recesses of his apartment, and Asuka whispered, "I thought he lost a leg and an arm."

"He did. He isn't stumbling around like that because he's drunk or anything. Artificial limbs."

Satisfied with that answer for now, Asuka wondered briefly as to the idiocy of the situation she was getting herself in. If Shinji was right, which he probably was, then this had a very good chance of ruining her career. But, that was a little selfish when the fate of the world was at stake.

Since the world didn't take the return of the Eva's very nicely, it would seem that getting help was going to be difficult. They had hired two mass Carriers to haul the Eva's to America, so that they could retrieve the weapons from the NERV warehouse. The idea of being armed only with Prog knives and a holy lance didn't sit well with them.

*Mass Carrier _Reliquary_

Shinji set Eva-01 down in the hold of the ship. They were going to put 00 on the top of the deck. And units 02 and 03 were going to take another ship. Shinji was glad that NERV could spring for some transportation costs. 

"The problem is that one of these guys can appear all over the world at any time. Without a method of fast deployment we might end up being to late to save lives."

"Unit-01 can fly can't it?"

"I'm wary to use her wings. They use up a lot of energy."

"Do you have a guess as to what is first?"

"Famine & Pestilence."

"Great."

"Have you heard that people are already in outrage at our presence? Regardless of the fact that we haven't done anything yet."

Rei shook her head and began to check on the straps that kept the Prototype down, "People are capable of judging only on what they know. And they know that Eva-01 was responsible for the third impact. It killed the entire country of Japan. The land was unlivable for a year afterwards."

"I know that much."

Rei shook her head. She wanted to be as isolated as Shinji for the first few months after the impact, but for a different reason. The 18th angel was still alive and kicking. She was a danger to others. Asuka slapped some sense into her, that being the only way she knows how to make people understand, "Did you fear being hated by other people?"

"I was, and still am hated Ayanami. In that year before I came back to Japan I got 2,984 death threats from people who didn't even know me, but thought I was the source of their problems. It sucked. People were blaming me for the third impact, even though most educated people should know it was my father's stupid idea."

Rei looked at Shinji oddly. He was not being logical, letting others whom he doesn't know affect him like this, "I don't hate you Shinji. Asuka doesn't hate you. Touji doesn't hate you and he has the most reason to. You heard about Hikari, correct?"

"No. I found out through…other means. I understand. I shouldn't be concerned about what others think of me, I'm likely never to meet them."

"Good. We see eye-to-eye then. Ikari? Why did you go back to Japan?"

He sighed and looked at the water. He figured if he jumped, Unit-01 would bust out of the hold and save him. Sigh, "I had nothing else."

Rei's eyes narrowed, "Next thing I know you'll be saying Goodbye before you leave on a mission. What about us? Did you even think about me and Asuka?"

He looked right at her, "I didn't come to that conclusion easily, Ayanami. Japan was my life. I was born there, I grew up there. All I know is Japan. With that gone the only thing I could have is you and Asuka with me, but…you were ready to move on. I wasn't. I needed to come to terms with myself. Asking you to wait is selfish. I was alone. I had to learn to deal with that."

"You spent all that time in Japan getting used to being lonely? Why?"

"Who else is going to want to be next to me? I'm the guy who started the third impact. There are about 6 countries that brought up War Criminal charges. The more I hung around you two, the worse you looked. I left so that you might have a life one day."

"You never struck me as the sacrificing type."

"I managed to surprise someone then. Why else would I go back to that Hell on Earth? The stunning conversation? The amazing architecture?"

Rei looked away, "Sorry. It's not my place to judge. I didn't know the full story."

He sighed, "I understand if you are upset with me. I can handle that. It is acceptable to be angry with me. Just don't hide it from me. That falseness is what hurts more than the original emotion."

They stood there for a few minutes longer, "Why don't you call me by my first name?"

"I never knew you well enough, and you never seemed all that intent on getting to know me. You were comfortable at Acquaintances. I was respecting that."

"Its okay. I don't mind."

"The same applies to you."

"I'm sure it does."

*The Mass Carrier _Ithaca_

Touji stared at Unit-03 in the hold. So evil looking. Which was understandable. An angel possessed the unit. It must have wanted something that resembled its desired form-a demon. But this unit hadn't been scarred like that. It was just evil like that naturally. Was that his own darkness? He didn't know.

"Hey Stumpy! What are you doing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not selling my soul for a night of heated, kinky, unbridled sex?"

"Jerk. I'm not Satan."

He turned around. Asuka was in her unit-02 plug suit, just like he was in his 03 one. Neither of them had time to change, "And these aren't stumps. I'm just kidding around. You have matured a lot from when I first met you."

"I just stopped wearing dresses and a surprising amount of problems went away."

Touji smiled, "Ha. What have you been up to anyway?"

"I control NERV Germany. The only NERV scanning station left. We have two facilities. The American Branch, which is basically a warehouse for all of our now useless technology, and our under funded scanning station. It was amazing we even saw Unit-01."

"Nice. How did Ayanami take to German?"

"She already knew it. Apparently she knows 6 languages."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause she's wonder girl."

"That would be it."

"What do you do?"

"Collect unemployment and Veteran pay."

"You don't have to work?"

"Not only am I refugee from the decimated country of Japan, I was also crippled in an accident with The Evil Unit-01 and its pilot. I pull in enough to keep me alive."

"People believe that?" 

"Hitler, Stalin, Ikari." The top three most hated people in the world for attempts at mass genocide according to TIME magazine."

"I didn't know that."

"I was very surprised to see him at my door. The only reason he would still be alive is by going to where no one wants to go. Antarctica or Japan."

"Wow…that's…oh."

"You didn't know?"

"We were friends. I wasn't about to believe anything the Screen said about him. Besides he didn't do most of that stuff. The worst of it is when he lost control in the berserker rage or…the dummy plug."

"I was on a TV show once. Very anti Evangelion. They claimed that he was in full and complete control the entire time. With only us four the remaining NERV branch-Japan personnel of which you three knew the most. I spent most of my time in the hospital."

"No one knows the truth…?"

"No. I have a grasp, but really Ayanami is the only one who really knows."

"Damn. No wonder he ran away."

"It didn't surprise me any. Its nice to see he hasn't gotten self-centered or anything while he was gone."

"He'll never be self centered. He's to much of a coward."

"As cowardly as a coward is, it is unwise to call a coward a coward."

"I know. He's gotten better."

"So…what are we going to do now?" 

"I'll kick your ass in any card game."

"Strip Poker, winner's choice?"

"Plug suits are only one piece of clothing."

"So use the steps. Depressurize, loosen, to the waist, off."

"I won't lose."

"That's what you think."

*The Mass Carrier _Reliquary._

"Got any threes?"

"No. Go fish."

Shinji drew a card. Damn Jacks.

"Got any threes?"

"No. Go fish."

Rei drew a card. Damn Sevens, "Shinji, I think its better if only one of us cheats."

"True." He set down the cards they were only doing it to pass the time.__

There was a quiet knock on the door. Before opening it, Shinji asked, "Who is it?"

"Its First Officer Blake. The Captain wants you two on the bridge."

"Right." He looked at Rei who was getting up as well. 

"I don't think that this is good."

"Is it ever?"

The bridge was a mass of steel gray and blinking green lights. The Captain, an older man named Gallagher, seemed to pine after the life of a pirate than a shipping master.

"Yes?"

"You are Shinji Ikari."

"What of it?"

"Somebody is trying to call you."

"I'm him."

He smiled. Perhaps he won a bet. At least he didn't seem to be angry. "Won't that be a hoot at the bar? I got to ferry around the most infamous human since Stalin."

"Nice." Shinji walked over to the comm. Board. "This is Ikari. What?"

"This is Robert Jung. I'm speaking for the president of the United States. We have a creature."

"Can you tell which one?"

"Disease. Its approaching New York"

"One quick thing though, can you drop the War criminal charges against me? It really interferes with my work."

"I suppose we could do that in return…"

"Right then. We'll be there ASAP." He turned off the comm. Looking at the captain, "Hail the _Ithaca_. I need to speak to the other pilots."

"Taking over?" The captain said in an amused tone.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing and not get my head cut off."

"This is Asuka Langly Sohryu on the _Ithaca_. What is it Shinji?"

"Disease is going on a rampage in America. Rei and I are departing immediately. Get there as fast as you can."

"Right."

He turned to the captain, "Though the trip is not complete, keep the amount paid."

"I can do that."

Eva-01 was climbing nimbly out of the hold. As they concentrated on the wings, unit-00 looked on from the water.When the orange/yellow wings emerged from their back, they picked up Rei and her Eva, and soared.

"One hour."

* _The Ithaca._

Asuka looked at the captain. "How much more to get us to America as fast as possible?"

"Probably more than you have."

"Damn."

Touji frowned. "Could the Eva's swim?"

"To much energy. We'd be to tired to fight."

"Can we make wings like Unit-01?"

"Maybe. Captain? I'm going to power up my Eva on the deck. There will be titling."

"If you break it…"

"I bought it." Asuka hoped she didn't break anything.

Duo, the designation of her Eva's soul, was not to pleased with the idea Sure. In theory I can create wings from energy, but it is going to be difficult to do. We need a massive power surge.

"How about a feed from Unit-03?"

That has potential

"Touji! We need a battery jump!"

"On it!" Unit-03 poked its head up from the hold.

* New York, New York

It was thin and gangly. Yellow skin clung to the bones like a plug suits clings to their bodies. A horribly scarred and open soared face was holding a set of deep sunken eyes the color of blood. The teeth were jagged and stained brown. 

Each step it made echoed with screams of people. They seemed to be in pain by his mere presence. 

Setting Rei down, Shinji realized that she needed a weapon He gave her the Lance. In return she gave him her prog knife and he drew his own. "Unfortunately, it would seem that he is a serious eco hazard. I don't think we can risk simply killing him. We need to sterilize it."

"We don't have the equipment for that."

"The lance might be able to. It has serious holy power."

"Perhaps, but if the Horsemen are ordained by God, then it won't work." 

Eva-01 slowly walked around the monster. What could it attack with? His question was answered when the flare shot hit his AT field. Eva-01 snarled at it and ducked in to slash at it. Its sickly thin gait leapt backwards, an agility unbecoming its apparent lack of muscle, and backhanded Eva-01. The Eva fell hard onto the ground. Shinji had enough of a mind to miss the buildings. He saw tanks firing useless shots at Pestilence. It shrugged them off and released another flare.

The Red Lance blocked it. Unit-00 stood in its way and it looked pissed. Poking at it with the lance, the creature sidestepped and grabbed the middle of the lance. Rei noticed the burning smoke that come from it touching it. They fought for control of the weapon, but Unit-00 proved to be much stronger. Holding the lance in one hand, Rei punched the Enemy right in the chest, and everyone saw the bones give way. 

Reeling back in pain, the creature leapt back, new thoughts on whether the lance was worth it. Unit-01 and Shinji were back up and decked it across the jaw. Using the momentum it spun and backhanded unit-01 again. He didn't move this time, and grabbed its wrist. Squeezing harshly he broke its arm. 

Rei used that moment to strike with the lance. The double prongs stabbed into its chest, and it screamed in pain/terror.

Unit-01 let go, the first thing Shinji would blame himself for later. As soon as its arm was free it grabbed the lance and threw it across the city.

Shinji swore and made a move to get it. Rei picked up a prog knife and tried to hack at the thing. Shinji was two steps away when Rei screamed. 

Pestilence pressed its arms against Unit-00's chest. The veins of contamination were evident from even their far off perspective. Blood began to seep from the cracks in the head armor. The nose and mouth presumably. Rei's Eva fell to the ground in a seizure.

Screaming in furious rage The Purple Eva held its hand out and the lance landed in it. Rushing the enemy it turned into the Single point lance. It turned to face him, its hands glowing a sickly green. The Eva screamed in agony as it stabbed the spear through the creature's foul heart, or the next best thing akin to it. Lifting it up Pestilence slid down the lance writhing in its death throws. Removing the lance Shinji arched it like a club and cleaved the creature's head in two. Leaving it as it lay, He ran over to Unit-00 who was still writhing. Gently grabbing the unit, they held it to their chest. Its head reared back in feral rage one arm shaking threatingly at the sky.

Shinji left Unit-01 and noticed it still held the dieing unit-00. "Rei!"

The Eva nodded and ripped the plug cover off and slid out the Entry plug. Unit-00 slowed in its seizing, but seemed scared. 

Shinji ignored that horrible feeling as he opened the hatch. He had known this was a possibility, but for them to lose Rei? Unacceptable.

She laid in her entry plug bleeding out the nose and mouth. Her eyes seemed half closed and mostly unaware. 

"Rei!"

"Shinji…I'm hurt."

"You're going to be fine, Rei."

He carried her out of the plug, and noticed some Paramedics were approaching slowly. "Hurry Up! She's in trouble!"

An EMT who wasn't afraid of the two Evas behind them was running up with a gurney.

*

Shinji looked at the mess that was the hospital waiting room. There was a slew of disease from Pestilences' appearance. Most were curable and some where not. Shinji waited in an impatient fury. Thankfully most people were staying away from him. His clothing's resemblance to Unit-01 helped a great deal. A couple of people gave him angry glares and few were sorrowful as they looked at him.

A Doctor approached him slowly. "Mister Ikari?"

He looked up at his name. He knew enough English to get through the conversation.

"I have bad news."

He nodded. "H-how long?"

"I can't really explain this well. You should talk to Miss Ayanami."

He nodded. "Show me."

Rei was sitting up in her bed, looking sullen. "Shinji." She gasped as she saw him come in.

He gave a last look at the doctor and walked up to Rei. She was not looking at him. She looked at the Doctor and spoke in clear English, "Please. Can you leave us alone?"

"Sure" The Doctor left, that plagued look in his eyes.

Shinji whispered, "I didn't know you spoke English." 

"I speak many languages. Shinji, when you killed Pestilence, Most of the cases died out or went into remission. His presence was just causing a severe ruckus on people's immune systems. What he did to me was different. I have cancer. It will kill me in a few weeks."She raised her arm from under the covers, and a black scarring mark was sporadically placed. It seemed alive, yet…

"No…. Can they cure it?"

"It wouldn't appear so. The black mark has already appeared on the inside of my body. To kill it I would have to sit in a Nuclear reactor for a few hours."

Shinji didn't know what to do. He slowly pulled Rei into a hug. "I'm Sorry. I feel responsible."

"I made my decision. I have to live with the consequences, but Shinji…don't leave me."

"I won't run away."


	2. In which War and Famine do some Eva kick...

The Four horsemen

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. I just do horrible things to my favorite characters in it. 

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I'm sorry that is moving kind of quickly, I just kind of wrote it like it is.

* New York Memorial Hospital.

Asuka and Touji looked at the two Evas still unmoved from their battle. Unit-00 had stopped moving, finally trying to regenerate the lost cells. Unit-01 was almost in a praying position.

Asuka asked around and finally told Touji the what's up. "They fought for about half an hour, when Pestilence threw the lance aside. Shinji went to recover it, and then it got Rei. Unit-00 started to bleed from the face, and seizuring. Shinji almost went berserk, and killed it with the Lance. Then he just held onto her Eva, and Rei was taken to a hospital."

"Damn. I don't feel good."

"Disease is in the air. Probably flu."

Touji sighed. This was a big mess. "I hope that Ayanami is all right."

"So do I, but I can tell you that she isn't."

They walked to the room they were pointed at, and saw Rei silently holding onto Shinji, on the verge of tears. "Its bad isn't it?" she asked

Rei nodded, "I have but weeks to live, if that."

*

The Doctor sighed as he signed the form, "Miss Ayanami, I can't help but tell you that you should be resting."

"I can't. I have a job to do."

"This is endangering your health."

"I'm a dead woman walking. I'll get over it." Rei said curtly and walked out to the exit.

* Tokyo-03. Or what's left of it.

Rei looked at her Eva. "He's infected too?"

"It would appear that way. He'll live longer, because he can regenerate. When you pilot it the results could either slow it down or speed it up. Either way I don't recommend finding out."

"I don't have a choice. There are three left and counting. We have to keep fighting."

Unit-01 was setting down a large crate. Shinji had volunteered to get the weapons from the halfway point. They didn't really want anybody getting to close to the island. "How are you guys handling it?"

"I recall how to proficiently pilot my Eva." Rei said as Eva-00 stood up.

"I'm just about ready to kick your ass."

"Uh…I have no clue." Eva-03 was walking around well enough, but Shinji doubted he was ready to do somersaults.

"You're doing fine." Unit-01 opened the crate and looked at the weapons stored inside. Shaking their head, Unit-01 told them, "I'll stick to the lance, you guys can have these"

"Is that arrogance I detect?" Asuka muttered. Shinji was always so different inside his Eva. Like he knew something that she didn't. Asuka was still wary of the fact her Eva didn't need a jack-up. In fact, the panel that had been the power timer was replaced with a fixed communications panel. She picked up a huge, double bladed axe, "This should do just fine."

Rei deftly picked up two Long swords. Keeping the flat of the blade against the back of her forearm, Unit-00 gave the appearance having two long pointed elbows. "Do we train with these weapons, or do we just wait?"

"If you are uncomfortable, train. Running the Evas costs nothing." Shinji turned the lance into the two pronged spear and twirled it. 

Touji picked up a long metal stave, "So, I get to whack whatever the hell these things are with a giant club?"

"A staff, or stave as some people call them, and yes. You can use it akin to a baseball bat if you wish, but there are more clever ways to utilize it." Rei said setting the swords down and Kneeling the Eva. She got out and started to scale down the side. She was tired, but didn't want the others to know. Her Eva understood and began to regenerate the lost fluids and destroyed cells.

*Three days later-The Sahara Desert.

In gratitude for saving New York, The US dropped the War criminal charges on Shinji, but more importantly, gave the Eva team, Four Eva carriers, from back in the day. They gratefully accepted and were glad to have them. Because it turned out they needed them far to quickly than Shinji would have preferred.

It was a towering Figure, almost as broad as it was tall, it had the requisite two arms and legs, and it appeared to be armored for Medieval Battle. The long huge broadsword it heaved around had already taken out three squadrons of interceptor planes. The glowing green eyes seemed to cause anger and fighting wherever its gaze was cast.

[All the gods are dead except for the God of war] It mused as it scanned the horizon.

"Mankind must put an end to War or War will put an end to mankind." Unit-01 Crested the horizon, a full on sprint, towards the embodiment of war.

"To lead an uninstructed people to war is to throw them away." Rei moved in a slow flanking position behind the enemy.

"War's a brain-spattering, windpipe-splitting art." Asuka fell into step next to Unit-01.

"If women ruled the world and we all got massages, there would be no war." Touji expressed as unit-03 commando crawled up to the monster's back.

War noticed all of his adversaries [Unit-01 made an army, how quaint. But what happens when the army goes to war?]

Asuka swung her mighty battle-axe, which screamed through the air burying it into War. He shrugged it off and unleashed something similar to an Absolute Terror field. This one pulsed out like a wave, knocking down Asuka and Shinji. Touji pulled Rei down under its path. 

"What the hell was that?"

"Like I know! Lay off of me Asuka!"

"You better check yourself, before I kick your ass."

"Ha I doubt it"

[War is more than people getting out guns and fighting. It is turmoil in itself, in one's self that can break the most sacred of trusts, or perhaps something more…]

"Rei? What do we do?"

Rei carefully considered her options, No doubt he knew that they were there, but they mustn't meet his gaze or get hit by his AT field, so a full frontal attack is out, but they also had to stop the two Evas from killing each other. "I will attack War, You stop Ikari and Asuka."

"Is that wise? I mean, you aren't exactly…"

"I will be fine, but I need you to stop Eva-01 and Eva-02. Can you do this for me?"

"I can try." Touji sighed, not really sure as what he could do.

"You will."

Rei threw one of her swords with deadly accuracy, and it plunged itself into War's chest. He let out a mirthless chuckle and turned his attention to the Blue-hued unit-00. Instead of using his Field, he drew his sword. Rei concentrated on keeping her AT Neutralizing power up. She struck quickly and surgically, slicing a part here, stabbing there. 

War was big and slow, but he could take a hit or twenty. Each blow was merely brushed aside and he would strike back with twice the force. Already, Rei's sword had been sliced in two. 

Touji heaved his staff at unit-02. When it cracked against her back the Eva only paused to lash out at him, before trying to kick unit-01. Having already discarded his weapon He was currently trying to strangle her. 

"Guys! Concentrate on the enemy! You two are not enemies!"

"She was always competing with me! Its well past time I showed her what's what!"

"You arrogant ass! I am better! I can prove it!"

Touji couldn't believe this, this horsemen had the power to eat at their minds, like the stories of the 15th angel. They had no chance if they didn't unite. "Looks like the newlyweds are at it again."

Unit-01 paused and began to consider the words. Asuka almost glared at Touji with serious intent of harm. "Trowa, any ideas?"

Trowa, the mangled version of 'three' in French was the designation he gave his Eva. …Not really. Getting both to attack you and running away might be a good tactic

Rei threw down her sword it was useless. This was the most powerful being she had ever encountered; she doubted a berserk unit-01 could take it out. So she did the only thing she could think of, give up.

[You lost your will to fight? You wish to die?]

"Those who fear dieing should not be fighting, I have just stopped. This is pointless. War is useless. All War does is take sons away from their mothers, Kill children, and bring out the worst in man, why pursue it?"

[You would fight me if you had a chance at winning.]

"The fastest way to end a war is to lose it."

War took a step back; this was not what he wanted to hear. He noticed his 'influenced' units were no longer fighting, but listening to what the black unit was saying. 

He swung his sword at Rei, who didn't flinch, but merely let the blow cleave off her arm at the shoulder. The blood coated the desert sand.

"I won't fight you."

[There are others who will fight. You have been broken.] He swung the sword at Rei's head, but it began to disappear. It faded out of existence.

[No!]

"By not participating in the war, we remove your power, you rely on the anger and hate of others to power you. You underestimate the will of the human vessel."

War collapsed to his knees. This being was stripping him of his power, by not fighting back; all his goading wouldn't move her.

Fading away his screams could still be heard echoing in desert wind. Unit-01 and Eva-02 collapsed on the ground Shinji was the first to speak "I'm sorry about that. I…let myself get used."

"Its okay, it worked out aggression we shouldn't have been hiding. That is what leads to conflict, keeping it in."

Rei grabbed her arm and held it to the bleeding stump. Nil, her Eva's designation, reattached his arm and Rei sighed. "We…won." 

She faintly heard the screams of Shinji as she passed out.

* Cairo Hospital 

"You had us scared for a minute there Rei. The doctors said that you'll be fine if you don't stress your body so much."

"I'll do what needs to be done." She sighed as she lay down. Shinji nodded and took a seat by her bed. When she was asleep he looked around the room. Asuka was in the doorway.

Asuka looked at him pitifully, "You care about her a lot don't you?"

"Yes. I care about you just as much, but you never seem to want my help. I'm doing what I can for her."

Asuka grabbed another chair, "You keep on surprising me Shinji."

"I've had that effect on people this past week."

"Shinji? How important is she to you?"

"If I could save Rei's life, I would take on death herself by myself."

"Oh. I see."

He gave her an odd look, "You neglected to ask me how important you were to me. Both of you are equally important, but…I don't think we're very compatible. I'm submissive and you're dominant, that's our personalities complying with each other. That makes for boring life. If you must know I can't see myself romantically involved with you Asuka, and Rei...I'm just not sure about anything anymore."

Asuka nodded sort of understanding, "So are you just giving Rei some hope or something?A glimmer of something before she dies?" It came out harsher than it was intended.

"No. I wouldn't dare put up a façade like that. I can only give what I have."

"Sorry."

"It's a good rule in life to never apologize. The right sort of people don't want them, and the wrong sort will take mean advantage of them."

"Coming from you that's funny."

"That's why I said it."

Touji came in, slowly at first. "Bad news guys. Famine."

"Where?" Asuka said. 

"Ireland."

Asuka sighed. They were trying to make her life difficult. "Lets go, Invincible Shinji."

"I think I should stay with Rei."

"This is not the time to be getting all humane about others. She can take care of herself."

"I'm not leaving her. I know that famine is no match for the great Asuka and the mediocre Touji."

"I'm mediocre? Cool."

"But…He's…I don't want to work with him! Alone! He's a pervert!"

"Sorry, Asuka. This mind is made up. Take the Lance, it works well against them."

* Ireland

The Red Unit-02 was slowly approaching the epicenter. Famine was destroying every crop in Ireland. And from the looks of it, they wouldn't be able to regrow things for years. 

He was as ugly as the other ones. The skeleton was thick, but had jagged edges running from it, like odd growths. The skin was a pulled tight over it, a gaunt gray color. The stomach was swollen, like it hadn't eaten in months. It was babbling in a language neither of them understood.

"That's sick."

Touji moved in with his staff. Using it like a garrote wire, he brought around on the thing's neck and held it to his chest.Famine wasn't to pleased, because it was thrashing about like a maniac. 

Asuka stabbed it with the lance, but it wouldn't stop moving. It kicked Unit-02 back and flipped unit-3 over his head. Touji swore as he landed on his back, "Ow! That dick."

Kicking the thing in the face he got up and stepped on its foot, then kicked out its knee. As it fell he swung the staff at it, breaking several bones.

It used a cross flare on Unit-03 and grabbed the arm of the black unit. It started to shrivel up and die. The arm became nothing but skin, bone and armor. Famine was killing him slowly. He swung his other arm at it, but it hit a tremendous AT field.

"C'mon! Die already! For me?"

He felt a sharp pain for a few seconds and then it lowered to a throbbing. He remembered that throbbing pain. He looked at the stump of his Eva's arm.Asuka had cut it off, to separate him from the Creature.

She was sticking the lance into it as he walked up. The Lance wasn't killing it. They needed some other method. "Could it be symbolic? Like with War?"

"I don't think so, besides how would we feed it?"

"We could shove an N2 mine down its throat."

"Nice. Got one?"

"No."

"Then what good are you?"

"Not at all apparently." Touji sighed and kicked it. It was odd. Because it just stopped moving. He kicked it again. "Is it dead?"

"We bled it out."

"Oh. Look at all the blood. This grass was green Asuka."

"I know."

Asuka keyed in her comm. "Hey! Invincible Shinji!"

The static on the line did nothing to soothe the feeling she got from her stomach. Asuka swore. "Something happened."


	3. We're not gonna make it, No we ain't gon...

The four horsemen

I don't own Evangelion. Gainax does. I'm just killing off their characters.

Author's Note:Look, before we all get started here, I should let you know that my grammar is poor. I hope its readable though. I went through a few rewrites and brick walls before making this the chapter I posted. Please note that just because people are having conversations doesn't make them possible lovers. Though in Rei and Shinji's case I might reconsider. Please enjoy and tell me if I should add more to this.

*Cairo, from whence it came, to whence it shall return.

Asuka was gone but three hours when Shinji went to check on Rei again. She wasn't doing well by normal standards. She was an angel! This wasn't supposed to happen! Angels don't get sick. Not _his_ angel…that was an odd thought. He never thought of himself as possessive of either of his two friends. Shinji sighed as he switched cold rags on Rei's forehead. Her temperature was steadily increasing. And there wasn't much he could do about it.

The hollow sound of hooves brought him from his task. "What?"

"He…rode a pale horse…" Rei whispered, trying to sit up.

"And she who sat upon it was Death."

She nodded, "And all of Hell hath followed." She coughed fiercely into her hand and wiped the blood on the bed.

"He came for you."

"I think so. You aren't the one dieing." Shinji was surprised Rei could be so casual about it.

Shinji stood up. "I think you should rest here. I have to stop him."

"But…you don't have any weapons…" She started.

Shinji nodded. He raised his hand and clenched it in a fist. "I said we'd go Fisticuffs if we had too."

And he walked out the door. Determined to save her from it. Rei laid down and closed her eyes, so very tired…

She felt something. A twitch on her ear, whatever it was it snapped her wide awake [Live.] she says, [I am coming.]

"One should die proudly when they can no longer live proudly." Nietzsche said that. She staggered up. Far be it from her to just lay here and let someone else save her. She was going to do it herself.

"If I can get to the Prototype." She looked at her plug suit draped over the chair. 5 feet never seemed so far away.

It was a pale horse. Extremely muscular. White as the snow of the artic, and it shined a bright radiance. The contrast was amazing as Death sat upon it smugly. A purple robe with black and green trim was draped over a female skeleton. Shinji noticed the Yellow eyes, and red trim by them. Unit-01 showed no fear as he saw that every step Death took it robbed the place of life. The grass turned to stony dirt, and was no more. The air seemed to get thick. The scythe was of wooden nature with a long steel blade. The space behind Death was a raging inferno of fire. It was as if Hell truly did follow her.

"We cannot allow you to go any further."

[You have no choice.]

"I can choose to stop you."

[Yes…its sad isn't it? You try so desperately to live, but all you find is Me. Death and pain follows you Shinji Ikari]

"We don't care about you. You are just an obstacle to overcome."

Death stopped her horse. [There are but two constants in the universe, Death and Taxes.]

" The only constant we've ever encountered is change what is death, but a change?"

[You don't fear me. That is brave, but unwise. I have not come for you, but for another. Then I can complete my task.]

"We can't allow it. You will not complete you task, just as the others didn't."

[Fool. Did you really think that those things were your enemy? Those are also constants of Earth. War, famine, and Pestilence. Destroying a thing that merely brought out those things was meaningless. They will remain.]

"It allowed people to confront their fears and they are better, more hopeful."

[This conversation is over. Stand aside Shinji & Yui Ikari.]

Unit-01 did not move. It reared back its fist and struck the horse across its long face. It fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Death stood up, and knocked the scythe against the ground and the dust fell off of its robes.

[Insolent fool. Risking your life for what you deem to be more important than my job. You can't save her. Once she chose not to be a doll, but a human, she was granted the rights of one, including death. Fighting a losing battle…why? It will only proceed into an extra two trips to the after life.]

Eva-01 took a step forward.

Death advanced a step.

[Choose. Quick, or slow?]

"Slow."

[Buying more time? I see.] Death ran a bony finger along the blade of the scythe. 

Shinji was unsure. He was pretty sure that Death was here for Rei, and then she was to go about her duties. But did he really want to stop people from dieing forever? He doubted that could happen though. If he failed was that dieing in vain? He knew that his chances were not good, because just being in her presence made him feel sick. 

Do it.

"But…"

Worse case scenario we die.

"I know."

Unit-01 actually smiled. Death looked at the Eva with an odd look. Death was not unintelligent; in fact she was probably as much a scholar as anyone else in the afterlife. Smiling is not done in the face of Death. A new and surprising feeling rolled through her bones, all she had. Fear. She feared Artificial Human Evangelion Zero-Zero series: model Zero One-Test type. Pilot: Shinji Ikari. Soul: Yui Ikari. The angels had said that together they were a god. A God can't die. Can it?

Unit-01 Howled at the sky and hit death. With Death's AT field neutralized, touching her wouldn't cause instantaneous death. Death had never been hit before. This was only compounded her new fear. Steeling herself for another blow, she readied her scythe. And swung. 

Unit-01 ducked it and gave devastating uppercut. 

* About ten feet from Unit-00.

Rei stumbled forward. She felt a little better, as Unit-01 neutralized Death's AT field. The pain was still there, but the foreboding was gone. She stepped up to her Evangelion. It was frozen in time almost. "No…"

Rei saw the black mark through the cracks of the armor. The Eva was dead. Its soul gone forever. She couldn't take much more of this. How could she fight without her Eva? She pushed herself up and knew she had to try.

Death saw a faint outline of the Unit-00 a faded version of it anyway. [You must let me do this. They will still Die, but with no recourse but to walk the earth forever.]

Unit-01 stopped. "What?"

[I am here for Unit-00. Ayanami Rei will not live longer. I had hoped to stay by her side though. It is rare to meet such an individual.]

With Death's AT field matched, Shinji could see what she saw-the floating apparition of unit-00. "So…"

[You can't stop Death. I don't mean me. You can stop their salvation. Is that what you want? I'm sorry about this. I am.] Death touched the shoulder of unit-01 and Shinji saw black.

The plug ejected and Shinji stumbled out. The LCL was cold in his mouth, and his Eva cool to the touch. She was gone as well. His mother's soul was finally resting forever. No more turmoil. He was kind of happy for her, but saddened at his loss. He considered crying, but his mind was directing him to someone he had a chance at saving.

"Mother…Rei!"

Death was no longer a towering 150-foot tall giant. It stood about two to three heads taller than Shinji. He walked over to her now black robed figure.

"Shinji!" 

"Rei!" He ran over to her. She was sitting on the ground in her plug suit. As soon as he got over there he dropped to his knees, hugging her. "Oh God Rei. I thought…"

"You were partially correct Shinji. I am not to live through the night."

"No!" 

[You are a strong person Rei. You came this far to try to fight me. I'm sorry for your loss.]

Rei looked up at her, "If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't do it."

[Eh, maybe.]

Shinji looked at Death, "Do you have to?"

[Yes. You could challenge me, but that would accomplish nothing, but prolong her suffering, a thing that you don't want to happen.]

"But…even after all we've been through. We're all just children yet."

[You thought you could save humanity from the things that plague it. It was very noble, but unfortunately impossible. Even when God is in her heaven all is not right on earth.]

"Its time. Good-bye Shinji."

He let out a pained chuckle, through his tears, he whispered, "What have I told you about saying good bye?"

[It was written down this way, you couldn't stop it.]

Shinji looked at Death, than at his angel, "The question which has been haunting my soul has been answered, the future is not set, my choices are my own. And yet how ironic, for I realize I have no choice at all."

Death nodded and realized that it was not the huge Evangelion she feared. But the Young Ikari's will to live.

*

Asuka walked slowly by unit-01. The huge Eva was no longer shining, but it appeared grayed out. A monochrome almost. That couldn't be a good sign.

She let out a gasp as she neared unit-00. The ground was a dead brown stretching out for a good fifty feet. It was dried and cracked, the air stagnant. The two pilots, Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, were sprawled on the ground, unmoving.

"Did he do it? Did he…die trying to save her?"

Touji walked into the circle of Death and approached the two pilots. "Looks like it. I'm no doctor though, but that looks like dead." He didn't want to see this. For the love of god he would have given up his other arm to not have to deal with losing more friends. And he was talking like he did every day! He was surprised by his own callousness. 

"I knew that Idiot was going to try to die for her and nothing would come of it." She said harshly, not really sure on what she should be feeling. Pain, at the loss of her friends, hurt, that he chose Rei over her. 

Not really sure what to do or feel besides sadness, she began to cry. She almost fell to the ground, but Touji caught her. He was in turmoil too, thinking about how Shinji was prepared to die for the world that hated him. He wondered if he was man enough to do that. 

Asuka wiped her tears and pushed Touji away, "I'm fine. Just stay back." Her face was a mix between hate and sadness. He shook his head, knowing that some people will never change. He started walking closer to his friends, curious.

He heard a faint groan come from over there, Asuka's head instantly cast her gaze in that direction, but the person stirring was not Shinji.

"Please save…*cough*…the long faces till I'm actually dead." Rei whispered. Barely able to stay conscious. Their gloom was lifted only enough to help Rei up, who kept looking at Shinji and Unit-01. 

Touji finally got close enough to flip Shinji's body over. And he looked calm. He wouldn't go as far as to say happy, but he wasn't in pain. Damn, why did he always do the stupid things that were going to get him killed?

* Tokyo-03, or the barren field that used to be Tokyo-03.

She didn't understand why it happened, or what Shinji said to Death to make her exchange their lives, and she wasn't sure if she was grateful. But she knew that Shinji was right. He could never live a good life, even if he spent his very last days giving food to the poor, and achieving world peace. Maybe it was better this way. The world was rid of the third worst person in the world, and she got to say goodbye at least.

"No. I won't tell myself lies to get over it. That would be running away." 

Rei looked over at Asuka and Touji, the only other people there who actually gave a damn. There was a reporter or two, to make sure it was true, but really, it was a very small ceremony. Giving a small nod, Asuka and Touji hit the detonators on their Eva self-destruct mechanisms. They were destroying all of them, for the people who were scared of them, and to remind themselves that there was a life outside of Eva. Shinji would have liked that.


End file.
